Cachette
by Harii is moody
Summary: OS - Fuir Kuroo ça a parfois du bon.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Haikyu et ses personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

Tsukishima avait fui, tout simplement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces abrutis qui passaient leurs journées à jouer au volley, même Yamaguchi s'y mettait... Kei avait beau aimer ce sport, il avait du mal à comprendre l'acharnement de ses coéquipiers et adversaires, pourquoi s'entraîner pendant des heures et des heures pour au final avoir énormément de chance de perdre, il y avait tellement de joueurs plus forts et talentueux qu'eux. Alors pourquoi ? Tsukishima lui préférait faire moins d'effort, d'avoir plus de temps pour lui-même et d'éviter d'être blessé inutilement, car il était persuadé qu'en s'entraînant que le strict minimum, lors de l'inéluctable défaite, la déception serait moins amère.

Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il cherchait un endroit où se cacher pour pouvoir éviter ces abrutis qui avaient décidé ( à 21 heures passées ) de s'entraîner, encore. Il avait d'abord voulu ce coucher, malheureusement pour lui, l'horripilant capitaine des chats était venu le chercher, pour je cite « que la merveilleuse personne que je suis t'aide à parfaire ton contre » fin de citation, ce que Tsukishima voulut surtout parfaire à ce moment-là, c'était son lancer de ballon dans la figure.  
Dans son malheur, Kei eut la chance de voir apparaître l'autre imbécile heureux -aka Bokuto- ce qui eut le mérite de distraire Kuroo et de laisser la possibilité à notre petit blondinet de fuir, ce qu'il fit à toute vitesse.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait devant la porte d'un cagibi d'un coin reculé, c'était une bonne cachette, il serait tranquille un petit moment là-dedans. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea, là, assit dans un coin, le visage faiblement éclairé par l'écran de son téléphone, se tenait le passeur de Nekoma.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Kenma avait laissé une impression étrange à Kei, il ne savait expliquer la sensation qui étreignait ses viscères à chaque fois qu'il apercevait l'autre joueur. C'était la raison qui le poussait à l'éviter à chaque rencontre, il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé, de toute façon l'autre ne lui aurait sûrement pas répondu.

Il resta bêtement debout dans l'embrasure de la porte sous le regard ambre de Kozume qui avait stoppé son activité lors de son arrivée. Deux choix s'offraient à Tsukki, resté avec l'autre joueur dans cet étroit espace ou partir, avoir l'air d'un imbécile auprès du passeur, devoir chercher une nouvelle cachette et surtout risqué de se faire choper par Kuroo. Le choix fut vite fait, il s'installa donc sur le sol légèrement poussiéreux, juste en face de Kenma. Le visage de celui-ci fut traversé par une moue boudeuse ( apparemment, il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé ) qui disparut lorsqu'il redirigea son regard sur son jeu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Tsukishima devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait. Le sol étant dur était donc inconfortable, l'entêtante odeur de poussière lui piquait les narines et le léger bruit produit par le tapotement répétitif des doigts du chat sur l'écran commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ayant dû fuir en urgence, il n'avait rien pour se distraire.

Pendant les cinq premières minutes, il avait pu s'occuper l'esprit en détaillant ( enfin ce que l'obscurité lui permettait de voir ) l'endroit où il se trouvait : une salle de même pas deux mètres sur trois, sur le coté gauche se trouvait des étagères presque vides ( contre lesquelles il était appuyé ), à droite, il n'y avait qu'une vielle affiche décrépie dont il n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qu'elle représentait et dans le coin entre le mur du fond et celui de droite se tenait Kenma. C'était l'une des seules activités qu'il avait dans ce petit espace, il avait aussi voulu recenser le nombre d'araignées, mais il fessait bien trop sombre pour qu'il y arrive.

Après une demi-heure, le postérieur endolori ( à noter que la prochaine fois, il devrait apporter un coussin, en plus d'un bon bouquin et sa musique) Tsukki pensa fortement à sortir, quitte à tomber sur Kuroo, après tout sa situation actuelle n'était pas vraiment plus agréable qu'un entraînement forcé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il se tourna vers son camarade, celui-ci venait d'éternuer ( il n'était pas le seul à être dérangé par la poussière apparemment ) et il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais c'était affreusement mignon, le même bruit que fait un chaton en éternuant, et vu le nombre de vidéos de chaton que lui avait montre Yamaguchi il savait de quoi il parlait.

La rougeur qui venait de s'installer sur les joues du passeur accrocha le regard de Kei. Maintenant que toute son attention était focalisée sur le décoloré, il eut l'impression de le voir réellement pour la première fois, habituellement, il le fuyait même du regard.

Kenma avait une allure frêle, on avait du mal à se dire qu'il était un joueur de volley, doué qui plus est. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine fragilité, fragilité mise en avant par ses membres fins, sa nuque gracile, son dos légèrement courbé, ses cheveux décolorés derrière lesquels il semblait se protéger...

Tsukki continua de le contempler, essayant d'apprendre un peu à connaître l'être en face de lui, la seule chose qu'il put déterminer, c'était que le chat était toujours tendu, beaucoup moins qu'à son arrivée, mais il pouvait percevoir la tension dans ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'ambre, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre, sa bouche devenir pâteuse et à son tour ses joues se mirent à rosir. Alors que le passeur de Nekoma avait les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, Kei se dit que c'était vraiment désagréable de se faire observer de la sorte, mais en même temps bizarrement quand c'était le chat qui le faisait, il sentait sa fierté gonfler, s'il l'observait aussi attentivement ça signifiait qu'il avait un peu d'importance à ses yeux et surtout qu'a cet instant toute son attention était focalisée sur lui.  
Tsukishima ne saurait dire combien de temps dura cet échange, mais plus il durait plus il sentit une chaleur prendre possession de son estomac, s'il avait le choix il aurait choisi de rester sous ce regard. Mais la magie du moment se brisa quand les yeux ambrés se redirigèrent vers l'écran lumineux. Alors que ses organes internes retrouvèrent leurs températures normales, il se sentit idiot, que venait-il de se passer exactement et pourquoi avait-il aimé ça. Il n'avait pas de réponse à fournir et il devait avouer que trouver les réponses lui faisait un peu peur.  
Et maintenant, il n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire et quitte à se faire chier autant dormir, en fermant les yeux il remarqua distraitement que toute tension avait disparu des épaules du passeur.

Ce fut la légère pression d'une main lui secouant délicatement l'épaule qui le réveilla, dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux l'autre reculât avant de se remettre debout. Le regard de Kei fut hypnotisé par les lèvres roses qui s'entrouvrirent. « Il vaudrait mieux retourner dans nos dortoirs, il se fait tard, les autres ne vont pas tarder à nous chercher et s'il nous trouve ici, on aura plus de cachette pour demain ». Il franchit la porte en lui fessant un signe de la main.  
Dire que Tsukki fut étonné aurait été un euphémisme, après tout, il considérait Kenma comme une personne fuyant le plus possible le contacte avec autrui (excepté avec l'idiot de capitaine des chats et avec le rouquin surexciter qui servait de leurre dans son équipe), préférant sa propre compagnie à celle des autres, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement, il suffisait de voir les cas sociaux des différentes équipes de volley réunies en ce lieu pour vouloir vivre seul et isolé de tout contact avec l'humanité pendant une dizaine d'années. Pourtant, le joueur venait de lui donner la possibilité de revenir passer la prochaine soirée avec lui, cet être introverti au possible lui avait laissé à lui, Tsukishima Kei, une porte grande ouverte. Il n'avait pourtant pas le sentiment de s'être montré très sympathique, enfin comprendre pourquoi cette porte lui était ouverte n'était pas essentiel pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait là tout de suite, c'était pouvoir passer une bonne nuit et être en forme pour demain soir.

Le retour au dortoir ne s'était pas fait dans le plus grand des calmes, un Yamaguchi en pleure l'avait pris dans ses bras tout en hurlant dans ses oreilles « Tsukki, j'ai cru que l'on t'avait enlevé » (il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion), Daichi et Sugawara, tels deux parents un peu stricts le sermonnèrent pour être partis pendant des heures sans prévenir, Tanaka était persuadé qu'il avait passé la soirée avec une fille le harcelât donc pour avoir le nom de la demoiselle pendant que Nishinoya le menaçât de mort croyant que ladite jeune fille était Kiyoko. Pour finir, Hinata s'écrasa contre lui après que Kageyama, pour une obscure raison, envoyât un oreiller en plein visage du petit corbeau. Première question que se posât Kei : pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans le cagibi pour dormir ? Deuxième question : Où pouvait-on acheter une corde à 2 heures du matin ? Il ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention du coach et de Monsieur Takeda.

Le lendemain, il était complètement à l'ouest, moins de 5 heures de sommeil ce n'était définitivement pas assez pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Kenma, est-ce que lui aussi avait eu droit à un tel cinéma ou son retour c'était fait aussi discret que sa personne. En tout cas, il ne lui semblait pas plus fatigué que la veille contrairement à lui.  
La journée passa plutôt rapidement, il fut dans la lune la plupart du temps et profita de chaque pause pour faire des microsiestes et maintenant, le voilà à nouveau dans le cagibi. Il avait directement été s'y réfugier quand il avait aperçu le capitaine de Fukurodani sautillant au loin.

Le problème, c'est qu'il était seul, aucun signe du joueur de Nekoma, il était pourtant 21 heures. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis, peut-être que sa personne n'était plus assez bien pour lui, cette simple pensée en plus de vexer Kei le remplit d'un sentiment qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, la déception. Pour la faire taire, il mit son casque sur ses oreilles et s'installa plus confortablement sur la couverture qu'il avait pensé à prendre.  
Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'endormait progressivement, la porte s'ouvrit, Kenma était dans l'embrasure, ses survêtements d'entraînement toujours sur le dos. Tsukishima coupât sa musique pendant que le chat s'installait sur la couverture à ses côtés, sous le regard insistant du joueur de Karasuno, Kenma ne put s'empêcher de se justifier : « Shoyo voulait que je lui fasse des passes ». Serait-ce la jalousie qui étreignait le cœur de Kei.  
\- « Tu l'aimes bien » une simple affirmation.  
\- « Shoyo ? Oui ».  
C'était bien de la jalousie.  
\- « Pourquoi ? Il est bruyant et passe son temps à courir partout » il savait que sa voix laissait transparaître le ressentiment qu'il ressentait envers le numéro 10, mais en l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Kenma réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- « Parce qu'il est ce qu'il est. Shoyo est simple, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir avant de lui parler, pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, je suis tout simplement moi avec lui. Il m'accepte totalement sans attendre de changement de ma part et j'aime ça. »  
Après sa tirade, le chat sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour jouer.  
Le numéro 11 sentit la jalousie envers son coéquipier disparaître, comment pouvait-il encore le jalouser après ses paroles, ce qu'aimait le chat avec le numéro 10, c'était cette impression de normalité. Il le comprenait, dans ce monde où les extravertis étaient mis en lumière, il pouvait être dur pour les introvertis d'être eux-mêmes.

Il devait admettre qu'Hinata n'était pas du genre à juger, il acceptait les personnes comme elles étaient, le meilleur exemple était Kageyama, malgré son caractère exécrable, il l'avait accepté, gagnant même son amitié et lui permettant d'évoluer de la meilleure des manières. Il comprenait donc Kenma. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, c'était reposant, tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule du chat.  
Ce dernier le réveilla vers minuit, l'avoir contre lui ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé, encore un fait qui étonna Tsukki. Comme la veille, le chat lui adressa la parole une fois debout : « J'aime aussi être avec toi, Kei » et il sortit lui adressant un léger sourire.  
Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et des papillons voltiger dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression de surchauffer, l'autre joueur venait de le mettre K.O. Alors qu'il allait retourner à son dortoir, il pensa qu'il était dommage que ce soit la dernière journée du camp.

Le lendemain il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil au passeur, lorsque celui-ci croisait son regard il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir se rappelant son sourire et ses paroles. Rougissement qui lui causa quelques problèmes, Yamaguchi étant persuadé que c'était dû à la fièvre paniqua tellement qu'il réussit à le faire aller à l'infirmerie, Sugawara avait d'ailleurs donné un coup de main à son meilleur ami pour l'y entraîner. Et le voilà devant le car pour le retour, les joueurs autour de lui se faisaient leurs au revoir, il donnât d'ailleurs un mouchoir à Tanaka qui pleurait à chaude large ( c'était une vision assez répugnante).

Tsukishima voulait saluer Kenma, mais il avouerait honteusement qu'il n'osait pas, en plus le passeur était occupé avec Hinata.

C'est le chat qui lorsqu'il croisa son regard vient près de lui, étonné de la scène les autres joueurs fixèrent leurs attentions sur eux, Kei fut attraper par le col de son t-shirt et deux lèvres fraîches se collèrent contre sa joue. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, le chat lui souffla à l'oreille : « Il devrait y avoir un nouveau camp dans pas longtemps, je te montrerais ma cachette dès le premier jour » et il partit en direction de son meilleur ami après avoir posé une deuxième fois ses lèvres sur la joue de Tsukishima. Et sous le regard choqué de tout le monde, la peau de Kei prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mure et un sourire idiot (qu'il s'empressa de cacher avec ses mains) prit possession de son visage. Vivement le prochain camp.

* * *

 _Aloha les gens, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt contente d'avoir fini cet OS et de l'avoir publié. Depuis que j'essaie d'écrire, je prends pleinement conscience du temps et de la difficulté que cela peut représenter et je suis encore plus admirative du travail des différents auteurs que je lis._

 _Voilà, voilà, pour une raison totalement stupide j'ai voulu faire du Tsukki/Kenma (le couple totalement improbable) et je dois avouer que ça faillit finir en Kenhina (OTP)._  
 _J'espère que ça vous a un minimum plu et qu'il n'y a pas eu de faute qui vous a donné envie de vous crever les globes oculaires._  
 _Et si vous avez une quelconque critique à faire (autant négative que positive) je suis preneuse._

 _Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée à vous._


End file.
